The Solar Wars
by fieryheart959
Summary: When Celestia went mad for power, and formed the Solar Empire, her sister Luna, formed the Lunar Republic. For years they have fought, but it seems the battle is ending. Luna has sent 6 ponies to gain the help of powerful entities, which can completely change the tide of battle. What they encounter is a mystery since such entities live in a far-away place with unknown creatures...
1. An audience with the Princess

**Hello! Welcome to the SOLAR WARS! I am fieryheart959, and this is my first fanfic! Well, sort of… Yeah, I know some of you might be wondering about "Shattered Shards of the Shadow Mirror," but that was just something I got excited about then lost interest in. Maybe, if I get enough motivation, I'll bring it back. Also, I wanted to say, no, there is not going to be a "Luna, I am your sister!" moment and it will not be exactly script to script with Star wars. So no "I am your" moments, at least, not with the current plans. Also, thanks to You'reMangled for the cover art! She an amazing artist! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Hello, people of this universe! I'm You'reMangled, the co-creator of** _ **The Solar Wars!**_ **I'm also the creator of the cover art. My part in making this is editing, meaning fixing all of the errors and stuff. Okay, I'm probably annoying you now, because you came here for the story, not for me. Okay then – I'll stop annoying you. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Neither me or You'reMangled own Star Wars or MLP:FiM, but it'd be REALLY cool if we did! :D *nudge nudge wink wink***

 _In the distant future, in a galaxy far, far away...there lived ponies. The rulers were two alicorn sisters, one to raise the sun, one for the moon. Their names were Celestia and Luna. The pony-kind lived in harmony until Celestia went raving mad, yearning for power. It started small, getting a good social reputation and slowly building an army all the while demoting her sister. She formed the Solar Empire, a powerful army that was to dominate everything. But before she could reach the height of her power, Luna caught on. Drawing their swords they fought. In the end, Luna was banished was from the Empire. But that did not stop her. She went on to form the Lunar Republic, a small group of ponies who wanted peace and to restore Celestia to her former state. But that happened a century ago, and they are still fighting. Rumors are starting that Celestia is building a weapon of mass destruction to eradicate the Lunar Republic. Luna knows she must strike before the weapon is finished to have even the slightest chance at saving her sister…_

 _(Sarah)_

My eyes unwillingly opened as the officer shook me awake. He was shouting something, but I couldn't comprehend it. My body was _not_ ready to be awake yet. Then I heard one word: "Luna." That immediately got my attention. Getting out of bed, I could see the officer was Darksky, a dark gray pegasus that didn't like when his orders were disobeyed.

His green eyes bore into mine as he barked, "The Princess requests your presence!" I was honestly amazed but terrified at the same time. Not a lot of ponies saw the Princess, for safety reasons. You never know when a Solar Empire spy might be lurking. Rumors state that she stalks the dreams of new recruits to see if they are spies.

I began walking down the halls of the Lunar Republic base. Still drowsy, my pointed nose ended up bumping into many walls and my Lunar Republic suit getting a few scratches. I am an earth pony, with a toned red coat and white freckles below my eye (which are a lime green). The suit is blue with white every now and again.

I stopped at the medbay. Stepping inside, I could see wounded or sick ponies lying on the beds. I looked around for my friend, Rachel. She has an orange coat with blue tinting on her hoofs and wing tips. She was a doctor here, mainly working with dramatized patients. I saw her talking with Vanessa, a commanding officer very close to becoming a general. She had a bandaged back leg, the white bandages contrasting with her black muzzle and dark gray coat. Most ponies knew that Vanessa's dream was to become Luna's right hand pony. Nopony really knew her backstory, which made everyone fear her even more. Seriously, even Dylan, the greatest show-off ever, knows when to back off.

I walked to Rachel, who was saying, "Alright Vanessa, you're good to go!" Vanessa grumbled her thanks and limped out. I could tell she didn't like being restricted by her injuries.

"Good morning Sarah! What can I do for you?" Then she saw _something_ in my face, I have no idea what, and asked, "Did Dylan almost crack open his head with one of his crazy stunts again? Or did a new girl vomit when she saw her first injury?" I shook my head. "Then what is it?!" I swear her eyes were _glowing_ with curiosity.

"I maybe, maybe, maaaybe am getting an audience with the Princess." I said the last part really fast, so no one would hear and go and do a "Pinkie just saw someone she didn't recognize" gasp. ( **It's in the episode one when Pinkie first sees Twilight** ). But Rachel did the job for me, turning all heads toward us. I edged out of there as quickly as possible without looking suspicious. I did not want everyone in the Republic knowing.

(Vanessa)

I swear, if Dylan thinks he can even sway me a little bit, he's going to get strangled. _And_ thanks to my injured leg, I can't outrun him. So, I'm stuck with the most annoying pony in the world, who seems to be heading in the same direction I am. That's impossible - right?

(Sarah)

Stepping into the Command Center (Luna refuses to call it a Throne Room), I could see Vanessa was already there. She had her dark green and gray-blue mane swept back like always, her figure unmoving. If she was a statue, then Dylan was a spring. He was dancing around the unicorn, trying his best to impress her. He was levitating stuff, doing flips, and even trying to hold himself in the air. Her injured leg was lifted off the floor. Vanessa was unwrapping the bandages around the wound with magic. I knew, like most ponies, that when Vanessa was to present herself to generals or somepony higher than herself, she liked to look her best, which meant not having injuries.

Princess Cadence walked in. The four Princesses had split evenly, Cadence with Luna and Twilight with Celestia. The mane six split as well. Fluttershy, as always, voted calm, coming to Luna's side. Wanting to keep her huuuuge family safe, Applejack hustled over to Luna's side as well. Seeing as Cloudsdale was now a Solar Empire pegasus Training Camp, Rainbow Dash came to Luna, too. Twilight, unwilling to admit that her mentor was now corrupted by greed, went to Celestia. Spike had followed suit. Pinkie Pie, well, she was coaxed into Celestia's side thinking there were parties everywhere. Then she disappeared. Rarity was defending her Majesty, because like Twilight, she did not believe Celestia was greedy.

"All guards exit the area!" Cadence instructed. "Luna wishes to speak with these four in private." Oh! I had not realized that Dexter had come in. Dexter, the strong leader, was often put as leader of squads that were sent out to explore at night. His orange coat didn't provide much camouflage so he was grateful for his suit. He was very buff, with at least a pound of pure gained muscle. His teal and blue mane was slightly curved around his ear. His deep blue eyes were trained on Cadence.

Then, Luna cantered in slowed and stopped. Standing on the ledge that stuck out from the wall, she cast some sort of spell using her magic. Dylan was the first to just plop. He fell over right next to Vanessa, who for once seemed concerned. I myself was feeling nauseous. Dexter's legs were wobbling. Vanessa had barely moved. She trains. I had not. My knees became jelly. I fell over. Dexter was already on the ground, eyes closed. Vanessa fell on her knees. "Sh*t," I heard her whisper. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Luna, preparing to enter our dreams.

 **So, what do you think? I, personally, think it is a good chapter, but that's for you guys to decide! Follow for the next chapter, which has NO deadline! That was my mistake last time - I made a deadline. But that was the past, and this is is the present! But for now, you must look up to the future for the next chapter. Also, before I go(sorry if I annoy you) but go check out You'reMangled! I hear she got a new Undertale story going! :) and finally…. BAI!**

 **You think you can run away from You'reMangled, huh? Well, you're wrong! :3 Anyways, I** ** _really_** **hope you enjoyed the first chapter for** ** _The Solar Wars!_** **Fieryheart959 is a dear friend of mine, and I really love the story that she just wrote and that you hopefully just read. I hope everyone who reads this ends up following, because I'm sure the next chapter will be awesome, too!**


	2. The Dream

**Hi guys! There's some bad news… You'reMangled is no longer on crew. But do not despair my friends! They may return! I will not trouble you with my worries any further. Go forth, AND READ STORIES!**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **I do not** **own Star Wars or** **MLP: FiM****

* * *

(Luke)

"I didn't mean to enter this dream conference thingy! I swear!" I blurted, my bat wings unfolding because of nervousness. Dexter, Vanessa, and Dylan stared me down. Sarah had her gaze softened but still firm. Luna seemed confused but immediately covered it up and simply explained,"We understand that you may have been caught in the spell's radius." The Dream was placed in a forest clearing, with rocks that were roughly shaped like chairs. There were five chairs there, but then another one erupted from the ground.

"Sit. Since you are here, you may as well join them on their mission. They may need the help of a bat pony." Luna decided. The princess was wearing her more formal attire, a beautiful black sparkling dress that draped over her tail. Sarah looked confused."Mission?" she asked. We all went to a rock chair and sat. I could sense a mission briefing.

"Yes" Luna responded and continued to explain to the group,"Times grow desperate my friends and Celestia has once again gained control of the middle ground and is closing quickly on base. It looks like she let us have the middle, just to push back with all force. That is not all. Rumors are stating my sister is building a weapon of mass destruction with the hopes to eradicate us. If this is to be what befalls us, then Equestria is doomed. But, my sister forgot of an enemy that could completely change the tide of the battle...the Changlings." Everypony gasped. 6 ponies to be exact. Wait..6? Me, Vanessa, Dexter, Sarah, and Dylan. Luna revealed it so it was no surprise to her. I picked the sound away from the others. Replaying the moment in my mind, I focused one that one voice exactly. It sounded like… a foal? I looked around the clearing. Everypony was looking at me like I was crazy.

"There's somepony else here." I whispered. The others nodded. Luna look furious at herself. "I took all precautions necessary, and yet there are still two intruders!" I winced. I closed my eyes. Listening to the sounds of the forest, I could make out a small filly's breath, 8 o'clock. I looked in that direction. There! A flash of blue. I galloped into the trees. The others were rushing right after me. I closed my eyes and let my body pilot itself. _Search for the breathing,_ I told myself. Now it was 2 o'clock. Racing through the trees, I continued to track the breathing. 3 o'clock, 10 o'clock, 12, 7, 5, 9, 11! Vanessa jumped. Her powerful hindquarters pushed her over the majority of us(Luna insisted on being in the back) and she landed square on the filly. She pinned the foal down and when the dust settled we could see the intruder was...KATRINA?! The teal and blue filly had her dark purple hair was in it's usual do, two ponytails on the side and one big one in the back. The metal clips that kept her mane in place were golden. Her wings fluttered.

"Wow!" she panted, grasping for breath. "That was SO MUCH FUN!"

"Fun?! Spying on a confidential meeting was _fun?!_ " Vanessa shouted, her voice filled with shock and anger. High heavens bless Katrina...she has to face Vanessa, with anger levels exploding…which is not fun. I shuddered. Dexter placed his hoof on Vanessa's shoulder, motioning for the mare to move aside. Vanessa moved over, if a bit reluctantly. Okay, never mind about Katrina facing Vanessa...She now has a debt to Dexter instead!

"Well" Luna sighed,"I guess you're all heading to the Killer Kanyon" Sarah jumped up.

"My apologies, _but_...WE ARE NOT SENDING A LITTLE FILLY TO THE KILLER KANYON!" She shouted. I covered my ears, which are _very_ sensitive. One of the downsides of being a bat pony. Luna pulled Sarah aside. While the others were yelling at Katrina, I listened in.

"If I push her out of the dream while leaving the rest of us, we could all get hurt!"

"Well, can't we all wake up then go back to sleep?"

"Miss Willbrough, you do not understand the ways of dream magic! Please step out of this. Let _me_ deal with the filly!"

"Yeah? By sending her to Killer Kanyon?!"

Luna stopped arguing. Sarah's face was still hardened with anger. Then Luna leaned in close and whispered something even I did not detect. Sarah's eyes welled up. She blinked away tears and nodded.

Luna then turned to the rest of us and the world blurred and spun. I dropped on the ground and covered my eyes. Dylan did the same. My gray mane was whipping through the air. When the wind stopped, I uncovered my eyes, got to my hooves and looked around. We were back in the clearing. There were 7 chairs now, plus a carved stone table. Katrina flew up and sat down in the head chair. Luna giggled and using magic, lifted her into another chair. The rest of us sat down in our respective chairs, the ones higher in rank closer to Luna, the highest authority.

Suddenly, a map appeared on the table. Well, more like _in_ the table. Luna instructed us on our route. First to the Everfree Forest, then to the Groodo Swamp then to the Dry Lands, then to the Killer Kanyon and beyond that was unknown, even to Luna and Celestia. "You will be taking the starcraft, 'Millennium Harmony'" stated Luna,"It is one of out fastest ships."

When Luna concluded her briefing, the table and chairs sunk into the ground, the forest disappeared and Luna disappeared too. Vanessa's face showed some panic, but she fought it down. Dylan's hooves disappeared and the rest of his body was following.

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!" He shrieked. But nopony could. By some mysterious force, we were stuck in place. Dexter started to disappear too. If he was panicking, his face did not tell. Vanessa followed. Sarah, Katrina, and finally I disintegrated into the Void.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you for reading this story. Wanna know something funny? For awhile, I had nothing past "'We understand you may have been caught in the spell's radius.'"! Then I had a breakthrough and some advice from a fellow writer! (P.S. They may or may not be the author of "The Last Cutie Mark Crusader") Isn't that funny? :P But for now, YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! BAI! :D**


	3. Modified

**Back again? Well, I would hope so! Anyways, today we dive into THE THIRD CHAPTER! Also Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. I was away on vacation for 2 weeks and they didn't allow me to use my laptop. But, I'm complaining for nothing. I'm here now and that means you get a story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FiM. I make a _lot_ of changes if I did.**

(Vanessa)

 _Vanessa slowly walked down the hall, her hoofsteps echoing against the walls. Her foster brother, Blake, walked with her. Blake was taller than she was, even though he was only 1 year older. Blake and Vanessa shared the same coat color, complete with the black muzzle, but his hair was more maroon than her gray-blue. When they reached the end of the hall, they sat and Blake said "Do not think, even for a_ second _, that I am going to let them do anything to you that you don't want to do or don't feel comfortable with."_

 _Vanessa lifted her head up,"Anything for the Republic."_

 _Blake ruffled her mane and she swatted him away playfully. "That's my sister."_

 _A few moments later, a nearby bookshelf pressed into the wall and moved to the side. A pony in a white radiation suit was on the other side of the door. He motioned for them to come in. The brother and sister walked through the small opening, the bookshelf moving into place behind them. Inside was a ginormous lab, filled to the brim with computers, testing chambers, and… cryo pods?_

 _A maroon female unicorn walked up to them, wearing the same radiation suit just without the helmet. She greeted them like she would an old friend._

" _Just one thing. You can't tell_ anyone, _even Luna. Especially Luna."_

 _Blake seemed puzzled. "Why?"_

" _The operation we run here is… not enthusiastically accepted and tolerated. In fact, normal ponies would burn us to the ground if they found out we were doing what we do. But then, there are ponies like you," she pointed at Vanessa "who see our true potential! Though, we would have liked if you had waited until adulthood, but war does not wait, sadly." She seemed depressed for a moment, then perked up and exclaimed, "Let us begin the process!"_

 _The Process was living in the G.M.P. Lab and going through tests to build up their resistance to things. Vanessa was placed in Lab group number 100435627038649. Blake was placed in 100435627038648. Those groups did most things together, but there was one thing that set them apart: how much they were going to be modified._

 _The last day, Vanessa was separated from her group and pulled through a bookshelf, which was a "ghost" bookshelf. Vanessa was surprised to see a whole another, (much)smaller, lab. There was a glass wall in the back with a password-blocked door. Inside the glass containment was two tubes again with password-blocked door. Inside the left one…was a Changling._

 _Vanessa suddenly realized why ponies wanted to burn down the facility. Somepony started to walk her to a small circular pad on the floor. Vanessa started sweating, hard. Stepping onto the cool steel, machinery whirring underneath her feet, Vanessa screamed at herself to calm down. But she did that in her mind so no one heard._

 _The pad was separated into three circles and was split in halves. She stood so that two hooves were on each side, the left side behind her. The outer left semi circle lifted until it was over her back. Mechanical arms came down from the circle, each holding a piece of metal. The two middle semi circles came next the outer one. They too sprouted arms. The smallest and innermost ones stayed put, but grew arms as well. The right outer semi circle laid out a floor in place of the missing pieces. Together using the arms with metal pieces and a few with blowtorches, they fashioned her a metal suit._

 _The suit stopped just before her neck. It also let her tail hang free. The suit has weird little indentions where there would be something like a crater in the metal with a spike in the middle. Their purpose, she didn't know but she couldn't help glancing at them occasionally._

" _Do not think even for a_ second _that I am going to let them do anything to you that you don't want to do or don't feel comfortable with." Blake's words echoed in her mind. She felt very uncomfortable with this. She wanted to scream his name until he came barging through the door to save her. She wanted to run away with him. But he couldn't hear her. And even if he did, he would get killed if he stepped out the lab door without permission. So they couldn't run. They definitely couldn't hide. There was no where to go. Except… She considered it. There was a spike on the part of the suit on her shoulder and if she jerked it quick enough and high enough, it might pierce her neck. She looked around then she spotted a medbot. The little red and white robots floated around the G.M.P. Lab healing ponies with their built-in medgun. She sighed in exasperation. They had thought of everything._

 _The same pony who put her on the platform came and took her to the glass containment door. Punching in a code the door released some steam, then opened. The pony shoved Vanessa inside. She looked back and was horrified to see the door had disappeared and that she could only see through a portion of the ginormous window. The changling turned it's head towards her. It studied her with unblinking eyes._

 _Mechanical arms came down with needles. The needles went into the little spikes, then pierced her skin, injecting whatever they had in them. Disposing of the needles, they unlocked the right tube and pushed her in. Vanessa was becoming frantic._ Its a dream _, she told herself,_ I'll wake up with Blake and we'll go and report to Luna about this mad project.

 _An emotionless mechanical voice boomed, "Beginning procedure in 5.."_

 _Vanessa was full out panicked now. "BLAKE!" she screamed._

" _4..."_

 _Vanessa was banging on the glass, screaming and sobbing._

" _3..."_

 _She ceased banging and instead curled up into a little ball._

" _2..."_

 _She began thinking of her family. Her mom and dad her divorced and dead. Her pet dog Mickey and her cats Chloe and Mama._

" _1..."_

 _And Blake...Her foster brother. She had never liked his family but she had immediately loved him. When they adopted her, he showed her around, let her play with his toys. Now that was all going away._

 _She looked up. She saw the logo on the scientists' suit. G.M.P._

" _Beginning Procedure"_

" _Wait! Something's wrong in the programming! The machine's gonna blow! ABORT MISSION!"_

 _A large BOOM sounded through the lab. She figured it out. Genetically. Modified. Ponies. She blacked out._

I woke with a start. My bed was wet with sweat. Blake was already up.

"You were twitching." He stated flatly, "The Lab haunting you again?" I nodded, still too shocked to speak. I had been getting the nightmare ever since me and Blake had escaped the burning lab. I just hoped it didn't affect my up-coming mission.

 **Well...I will be honest, writing this chapter actually made me depressed. But I hope it met your expectations! At first the dream Vanessa has was supposed to be the start of the chapter where my mane six prepares, but the more I got into it, the more I realized this is its own chapter. But now, I must leave you! Follow so you know when we meet again!**


End file.
